laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript: Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva
Logo: Toho title card fades in with the words: “それはゲームから始まった” (It started from a game) Luke: (voice over) It started as a game. The first 3 games of the Professor Layton franchise. 4 cutscenes of [[Professor Layton and the Curious Village] play simultaneously. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future follow suit.] Luke: (voice over) Since then, Professor Layton has had many exciting adventures, selling 7.3 million copies to fans all over the world. “レイトン教授　セカンドシーズン“ (Professor Layton Second Season). Flashback of [[Professor Layton and the Last Specter] with 4 cutscenes from the game.] Luke: (voice over) Today, we visit one of the Professor’s earliest most intriguing investigations. With his apprentice number 1, Luke. That’s me by the way. “物語は、ゲームから映画へ...” (A story, from game to movie...) Luke: (voice over): As Professor Layton, makes the lead from game.. to movie… Set after the events of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. We are inside a dark room facing a brown brick wall. A flashlight clicks and its light illuminates the wall with Professor Layton’s silhouette in the middle. Layton: Luke, I think I finally got to the bottom of this mystery. walks to Luke and points his flashlight at him. Luke: I can’t see a solution Professor. flashlight is pointed at his face and he shields his face from the light. Uh, now I can’t.. see at all. Layton: Our villain, escaped through this room. Luke: on his flashlight But.. there’s no way out of here. Layton: chuckles Remember, this case began with the impossible. points his flashlight at a green door with metal bars and some cogs. Luke is looking down from the balcony pointing his flashlight at a huge structure of cogs. Layton: That letter threatened that the bell would be silenced. But it wasn’t the bell that vanished, it was its sound. points his flashlight at a heavy metal tile in a shape of a sun fitted into the ground. Layton: The clue to this room was written the dust off the sun tile at the tower entrance. picks up the sun tile. “The stars and planets align. You will see your way”. Luke: But, what’s the answer Professor? fits the sun tile onto the green door. He then lifts the moon shaped tile out from the ground whilst Luke watches. Layton: Now listen. A true gentleman, must always be patient Luke. Luke: Uh-huh. fits the moon tile onto the green door. The star shaped tile is already in place. Layton: People have long watched the stars and planets move together. Luke: So Professor, the answer is in the stars. points his flashlight at Layton’s face. Layton: Yes, in a manner of speaking. sun, moon and star tiles are now connected and start moving simultaneously on the door. The cogs all around the room are moving and a rumbling noise is made. The door unlocks and opens with a bright light from the outside. Luke drops his flashlight in surprise as Layton smiles. Luke runs out the door and Layton follows. Luke: Woah! But this is… and Luke are revealed to be standing on the London Clock Tower. The bell tolls and 2 white birds fly away from the tower. The camera zooms out to the vast land of London: Lots of buildings with red and green coloured roofs and bridges over a wide canal. Luke: (voice over) And so it was. The Professor Layton solved another mystery. One that had puzzled all of London. The camera pans from a crowd of people to London Bridge. On London Bridge, Layton walks whilst Luke, Flora Reinhold and the Scotland Yard brigade including Inspector Chelmey and Barton, and unknown townspeople watch him. Layton: The only one who could have silenced that bell.. turns around and points at a short elderly woman. is you! woman removes a mask and costume to reveal Don Paolo underneath holding an umbrella. Don Paolo: Layton, you’ll pay for this! throws his mask on the ground and runs to the edge of the bridge. Luke is startled and dodges the mask. Flora looks surprised. Luke: Don Paolo! climbs onto the railing of the bridge and jumps off, opening his umbrella to activate a flower-shaped propellor whilst sneering. Layton: past Luke and stops at Flora Luke! Luke: past Layton and Flora Right! Layton: Flora, you stay here. runs off. Flora: Professor! Chelmey: After him! Barton: Right, come on! Barton and the Scotland Yard brigade get into their police cars. They drive past Layton and Luke who are running. A snapshot transition of the front page of a newspaper on Layton’s desk with the headline: Prof. Layton magically cleared a “mystery” fog in London. Layton is working away at the bones of a dinosaur at night time. Luke: (voice over) Once again, the Professor made the front page of The London Times. But the Professor is not just a brilliant puzzle solver. He is also an eminent archaeologist! Archaeologist, puzzle solver, and, true gentleman. stretches Day time. Luke runs to Gressenheller University. Luke (voice over): I’m Luke, his apprentice. checks the university letterbox and sorts out the letters. I handle the Professor’s letters, requesting him to solve puzzles. Layton is sitting on a sofa in his office with a cup of tea. Luke runs up to Layton, pulls out a small notebook from his satchel and talks to him. Luke: (voice over) I also make tea. And tidy up. Because the Professor never has time. Luke waters the flower beds with a watering can outside the lecture theatre that Layton is lecturing in. A white cat from behind on a windowsill leaps onto the flower bed, sits down and meows. Luke is startled, but smiles and talks to it. Luke: (voice over) My special talent, is that I can talk to animals. Sort of. The lecture theatre is full of students and Layton is standing out the front with a table full of artefacts and lecturing using a blackboard. Luke: (voice over) I’ve been the Professor’s apprentice for a while now. I’m learning to solve puzzles like the Professor. It is snowing. Luke, wearing earmuffs and scarf, and Layton in a huge coat are standing near a bus stop. Townspeople walk past them. Luke warms his hands up with his breath and Layton breath is visible when he breathes out. Luke: (voice over) And I hope that one day, I too will be a true gentleman. Inside Layton’s office. Luke is acting like Layton deducing a mystery. He walks away with his back facing us. Luke: The one who holds the key to this mystery.. turns around and points to the camera. is you! points to a wall. It’s you! points to a top corner of the room. It’s you! enters his office holding a square object and looks at Luke. Luke, in a deep contemplating pose, is unaware of Layton. Luke turns around and points at Layton without realising and Layton is startled. Luke: Hmm.. You- (flustered) Uh.. uh it’s you that uh, tidy up next. Layton: chuckles Luke, do you remember this song? walks over to the gramophone, takes out a vinyl disc from the music cover he was holding and plays it. “The Eternal Diva” sung by Janice Quatlane plays. Luke walks over to Layton. Luke: Isn’t that the.. one Janice used to sing? Layton: Yes. hands Luke the vinyl cover of Janice’s song. The cover is titled “The Eternal Diva” and has Janice featured on the front with her signature. Luke: I can’t believe it’s 3 years since that case. Janice is singing at an opera concert. Luke: (voice over) Janice Quatlane was the Professor’s student before becoming a famous opera singer. One day, she sent a letter and some tickets. image of the letter and tickets appear over the scene of Janice. Flashback to 3 years ago. Luke and Layton are sitting in an opera theater. Luke picks up the envelope and looks at it. Luke: (voice over) That letter pulled us into a complicated mystery, that would take all our wits to solve. and Layton look at each other and then back to the stage. Card: “映画：レイトン教授と永遠の歌姫 The Eternal Diva” (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) Night time. Outside the bright and colourfully lit opera house. Inside, it is vast with many artefacts, statues and gold colours. The doors to the theater open to show Janice singing and performing. Janice in a queen's costume walks down the stairs to the front of the stage. The stage performers acting as townspeople around Janice bow down to her in respect. Janice sings her final note of a movement in the opera, and the next movement begins. The music horns in sight belong to an instrument that Oswald Whistler is sitting and playing. A photo frame with a picture of a girl is on the instrument. The opera theater is full of people. Layton and Luke are watching the opera as Layton turns to Luke Layton: (whispering) Luke, that instrument is Oswald Whistler’s new Detragon. camera pans up to show the many instruments of the Detragon. They say it allows one musician to play music as rich as a whole orchestra. Hm, and I must say, it is very beautiful. Luke: (whispering) Not as beautiful as Janice’s voice Professor. is now dancing as the stage performers look at her in amazement. Janice: (voice over) Dear Professor, I need your help. Something astonishing has happened recently. And I don’t know who else to turn to. It is raining in London. Janice is walking on the streets in the rain. Janice: (voice over) Melina Whistler, a friend of mine who died last year, came to speak to me. stops and looks behind her. A little girl is now standing in front of her. Janice is shocked. Janice: (voice over) In a body of a 7 year old girl. Janice is sitting with the girl in a café. Janice: (voice over) I know this sounds impossible, but.. the girl knows things, only Melina and I could know. When I asked her if this was possible, she told me, Little Girl: "I had been given the gift of eternal life, Janice." smiles. Sunset. The Laytonmobile is travelling past the fields of London. Emmy Altava is driving, Layton is in the passenger’s seat and Luke is in the back. Luke: Professor, do you believe this girl could really have eternal life? Layton: a book I don’t know Luke. But, the key to all of this could be at the theater we’ve been invited to. [[Emmy Altava|'Emmy']]:' Then let’s hurry. ''presses down on the acceleration pedal as the Laytonmobile speeds up and overtakes a truck, veering off the road. Emmy’s wreckless driving causes Luke to be thrown about in his seatbelt. Emmy shifts the gears; however Layton is not bothered by this, but tries to keep his top hat on his head whilst reading. The Laytonmobile slows down and Luke sighs in relief. Luke, lying dazed on the seat from the fast driving quickly snaps back into position and adjusts his hat. '''Luke: Please be more careful Emmy! Emmy: You’d better get used to this sort of thing. her finger If you want to be Professor Layton’s.. looks back at Luke. second assistant. Luke: Second assistant?! tries to struggle out of his seat but manages to lunge out at Emmy’s driver seat with his seatbelt still on. I am not his second assistant! Emmy: Oh. scoffs You are not? Luke: I am his APPRENTICE! lets go of the seat and the seatbelt retracts him back to his seat. He crosses his arms. And, I am his apprentice.. out his index finger number 1! Emmy: laughs Did the Professor say that to you? Luke: and tries to act innocent Umm. sort of. Err.. Layton: Emmy, how is your research going? Emmy: Well, it appears that it’s not only this girl who was talking about eternal life. London is full of rumours and stories. They say with enough money and the right connection, you can buy the gift of eternal life. Laytonmobile waits for the sheep to cross the road and turns at a junction. Layton: Eternal life? looks at the book. The Eternal Kingdom. Luke: What’s the Eternal Kingdom? Layton: back at Luke It’s the title of the opera Janice is starring in. Emmy: It is the past opera Oswald Whistler has written in.. years. L'uke:' through his notebook Oswald.. Whistler. Whistler.. I knew it! Janice’s friend Melina, was called Whistler! Oswald Whistler and Melina Whistler! Layton: Luke the book he was holding Melina was Oswald Whistler’s daughter. opens to the first page with the photos of Melina (who was in the photograph sitting on Oswald’s Detragon), Oswald and Janice with their names underneath. Luke: (reading aloud) “I dedicate this opera to the memory of my daughter, Melina.” Oh Professor look! That’s Dr. Schrader! a photo of Dr. Andrew Schrader holding an aged sheet of paper with Oswald standing beside him. Layton: But of course. The opera is based on the legend of Ambrosia, the Eternal Kingdom. My old mentor Dr. Schrader is an expert on Ambrosia. Laytonmobile drives down a hill and to the opera house. Layton: But the only proof he’s ever found is part of Ambrosia’s sea. The kingdom is such a mystery, no one even knows where it was. Laytonmobile silently screeches to a halt as it parks behind a car in front of the opera house. Luke: in his notebook The Eternal Kingdom.. Ambrosia.. Layton and Emmy get out of the Laytonmobile. Layton: Continue your research Emmy. Emmy: a photo with her camera Of course I will, Professor. walks up to Layton. Luke: What a strange looking theater. Layton: Perhaps it is supposed to represent Ambrosia. illuminate above Layton and Luke and around the opera house. Luke: What’s the legend about Professor? Layton: It is said that that the kingdom was once ruled by a beautiful queen who loved music above all else. The people of the kingdom adored their queen. Janice is dancing on stage as the queen with the other performers. The lighting turns red and the queen falls onto the ground Layton: But one day, she fell terribly ill. gasps. The people are around the queen’s coffin mourning over her death. A person raises a bottle of liquid. Amelia Ruth watches the opera in shock. Layton: But the people tried everything to save her. But they did not succeed. The queen died just as a remedy was discovered. The elixir of eternal life. The people mourned the queen they had failed to save. They decided to drink the elixir of eternal life. people are holding bottles of elixirs and drink them. An unknown dark figure and a wolf watch the opera from behind the curtains backstage. They both disappear back in. Layton: They will live forever and wait for their queen to be returned. Reborn. For those who believe Ambrosia still exists, hidden somewhere awaiting for their queen to return. But no one knows the truth. But the kingdom has never been found. stage lights dim down to a black. A spotlight shines on stage and the queen rises from a hole in the stage ground. The opera finishes and the spotlight turns off. Complete silence in the theatre. Luke is in awe of the performance but everyone else around him has a neutral expression.The lights of the opera theatre turn back on. Luke realises the opera has ended and he stands up from his seat. Layton also stands up and both applaud. Luke: Bravo! Starbuck (scratching inside his ear), Celia Raidley (clapping), Curtis O’Donnell (asleep) and some of the audience members are clapping, but look neutral, and the rest are not applauding. The opera theater is very quiet. Luke is looking around the audience in confusion. Luke: Professor! Why aren’t people clapping? lights of the opera theater suddenly turn off. The spotlight is now shining on a masked man standing before the audience on stage. Masked Man: Ladies and gentlemen! bows. Welcome, to my theater, the Crown Patone. You are truly fortunate. But tonight, you will witness a miracle. audience is applauding, cheering and smiling. Marco Brock: Bravo! [[Celia Raidley|'Celia']]:' Finally, what I’ve been waiting to hear. 'Frederick Bargland: his beard I tell you it’s a miracle I stayed to wait this long. Masked Man: As was promised when you purchased your tickets, tonight, one person from the audience gathered here will receive.. the gift of eternal life. Luke: The gift of eternal life? sits back in his seat and so does Luke. Layton: It would seem that we were the only ones who didn’t know about this. Masked Man: However, there is one condition. [[Curtis O'Donnell|'Curtis']]:''' What condition? '''Masked Man: All of you gathered here that are going to play a little game. The rules are simple. The prize for the lucky winner... eternal life. But those of you who lose, will lose your lives. Marco: Our lives? What’s going on? Masked Man: You must admit, this is a small risk, for those desiring such a big prize. [[Annie Dretche|'Annie Dretche:']] Eternal lives, instant death. Well, what a twist. How ingenious. Old Man: (sitting next to Annie) You can’t be serious. We're all going to put up with this? Frederick: his beard Speak for yourself. I’ve only got 6 months to live. Yoohoo, I’ll play your game. I’ll play whatever you want. Woman: This is just terrible. Let me through! woman runs away from her seat. The audience scrambles out of their seat in fear screaming. As the audience tries to get out the door, the performers in their costumes from the opera remove their costume to reveal that they are also wearing masks and working with the Masked Man. The audience gasps. Hidden trapdoors in the aisles of the seats open up and everyone standing on it falls into a deep hole and scream. The trapdoors close and audience members are still standing near their seats. Luke: Professor! starts running down the aisles to the stage and Luke follows. Inspector Clamp Grosky is also running in the same direction. Grosky leaps up the stairs to the stage and handcuffs the Masked Man. Layton stops in his tracks. Inspector Grosky: Fear not! flashes his Police ID. I am Inspector Grosky of the Yard. My finely honed investigation showed something suspicious would happen in this theater tonight. And I am here to put a stop to it. Ladies and gentlemen, no one will lose their lives. I, Inspector Grosky of the Yard have arrested this diabolical criminal. Layton: Are you quite sure of that.. Inspector? Grosky: I say Layton, is that you? Layton: his hat At your service. Grosky: at Luke Who is your little friend? Luke: Luke Triton! Masked Man begins to deflate Grosky: What? A puppet?! (To be continued... feel free to contribute and continue!) Category:Transcripts